


More Than Just a Passing Glance

by artisticguy, Cats_and_Lavender



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Ghouls, TattooArtist!Kaneki, Tickling, white haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticguy/pseuds/artisticguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Lavender/pseuds/Cats_and_Lavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Shuu takes his morning walk, this time taking a different route he walks by a Tattoo parlor. He peers in and sees a striking young man with white colored hair. He finds himself with the urge to enter the shop.. As he does the white haired man looks up at him.<br/>"Can I help you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Spider Lily

Tsukiyama walked down the stirring streets of downtown.

he walks almost every day, but this time he wanted a change of scenery.

As he strolls down the sidewalk he looks in the window of a tattoo parlor, and sees a white haired young man sitting on a swivel chair with a tattoo gun in his hand.

He pokes the needle of the gun in his client, extremely focused, he designs his customer’s work on the right side of his arm.

Tsukiyama peers in through the window to get a closer look at the tattoo and the young

man,

Both are stunning. He finds himself with the urge to enter the shop. As he does, the young man gets up and walks to Tsukiyama.

“Can I help you?”, the young man asks.

“U- hmmm”, Tsukiyama is caught off guard by the young man’s stunning beauty. He has dark brown eyes and very pale skin, almost like porcelain..

”N- no. I just saw the tattoo you are working on through the window, it’s very lovely.”

“Oh, thank you”, he replies. “Would you like a tattoo?”

“Oh, no thank you..” As he exited the shop he looked to see the name on the business cards by the front desk, they read ‘Ghoul Tattoos by Kaneki Ken’

 _What a pretty name to match a stunning face.._ he thought. Tsukiyama leaves the tattoo parlor and heads back towards his house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
**

A strange man had entered the tattoo shop today while Kaneki was working. He had purple hair and matching eyes. He looked peculiar, but in an intriguing way.

_Why did he walk into the shop just to say he liked the tattoo?_

_At least he stopped in to compliment a tattoo_ , Kaneki thought, _maybe he’ll be a future client?_

No matter, Kaneki was tired and ready to head to bed. Yet again he’d stayed up late drawing stencils for his clients.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneki walks into his shop and throws his messenger bag onto the ground and pulls out his sketchbook.

He flips through all of the stencils he needed for the day, and when he was satisfied with those he searched through his book for a specific stencil; a drawing of a red spider lily.

These flowers were Kaneki’s favorite and he had always wanted to tattoo them on somebody, but he still hadn’t found a person willing or worthy of obtaining this tattoo.

After admiring the drawing for some time, the door rings and Kaneki shoves the sketchbook back into his messenger bag.

He turns around to see who came in,

Its the peculiar man from yesterday.

“Did you change your mind about a tattoo?”

The unusual man looks into his eyes, then they dart to the floor,

“I-um..yeah.”

Kaneki leads the man towards the place where he draws his designs and takes his messenger bag with him.

“What’s your name?” Kaneki asks while hes taking out all his stencils and putting them on the table next to him.

“Tsukiyama..Shuu.” He mutters

Kaneki smiles up at him,  “Well hello there Tsukiyama-san, I’m Kaneki. What tattoo were you thinking of getting?”

Tsukiyama puts his hand on the back of his head, “I was hoping you’d have something in mind..?”

Kaneki looks at Tsukiyama and wonders what would look nice on him..

 _I got it!_ he thinks. Kaneki scans through all the stencils he has sprawled out on the table, and finds it.

The red spider lily.

He holds it up so Tsukiyama can see, “It’s one of my favorite flowers..” Kaneki smiles, “I think it would look great on you..”

Tsukiyama agrees, “Yes….Red spider lilies are very beautiful.”

“You know them?” Kaneki asks.

“I am very fond of flowers..”

They move to a desk with two chairs beside it, Tsukiyama sits down while kaneki gets his utensils.

Kaneki sets down his things and asks, “Where do you want it at?”

“I think the right upper breast would look nice,”

Kaneki concurs “I agree. But you’re gonna have to take your shirt off.”

“Oh..Alright.” Tsukiyama starts to unbutton his white shirt, with colorful prints on the collar and cuffs.

Tsukiyama sits in the tattooing chair and Kaneki pulls his swivel chair up next to him.

“I’m going to warn you, this might hurt”, Kaneki looks at Tsukiyama for approval to continue.

“Beauty _is_ pain”, Tsukiyama snickers.

Kaneki chuckles and begins to load his tattoo gun with ink,”Last chance to change your mind.”

“Not changing it.”

“Okay, here I go..” Kaneki begins to do the outline of Tsukiyama’s tattoo, making sure that each line is perfect.

Tsukiyama gives no reply, he stares at Kaneki’s gentle and strong hands, and as time passes he continues to add color to the flower. Kaneki looks at Tsukiyama,”Are you doing okay? I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

“I’m okay. I don’t even feel much pain, you have very gentle hands Kaneki.”Tsukiyama blushes and Kaneki can feel Tsukiyama’s heartbeat pick up as he says this.

“Oh”, Kaneki looks at the ground for a moment and pauses his tattooing, ”thank you.”

“My pleasure...” Shuu looks into Kaneki’s eyes and smiles.

After another half hour of lovely conversation, Kaneki looks at Tsukiyama again,”It looks like you’re done.”

Kaneki uses a squirt bottle of water and a towel to clean off the excess ink from his chest.

“Do you want to see it?”

“Of course”, Kaneki hands Tsukiyama a mirror and they both admire his work.

“It’s amazing, Kaneki. Thank you..”

“Hey, no problem..

“How much-” Kaneki interrupts,

“No no, free of charge..” Kaneki thinks, “But..You could give me your number... to call it even..”

“And why do I need to do that..?”, Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki with a smirk.

“Uhh… I want to make sure… your tattoo heals properly and I need it to call you back in...”

“Oh, if that’s the case”, Tsukiyama pulls one of Kaneki’s business cards off of his desk and flips it over to write his number on the back,

”here.” He hands the business card to Kaneki, ”Call me whenever you want to check up on me...” Tsukiyama smiles at Kaneki.

“I- I will”, Kaneki tries to conceal his flushed face.

Tsukiyama walks out of the parlor.

 


	2. "Its not a Date!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama gets a phone call from Kaneki.  
> What does he want?

Tsukiyama is so overjoyed that Kaneki agreed to go to the park with him.

They sit at a nice picnic table in the park,  Kaneki has his sketchbook open pulled close to him while they talk.

He shares his artwork with him, Tsukiyama is interested about his beautiful work.

Tsukiyama starts to get out their lunch.

As Kaneki and Tsukiyama reach for their sandwiches their hands touch…

Kaneki giggles making close eye contact with him.

Tsukiyama gulps and continues to make contact with Kaneki, with his beautiful brown, almost grey eyes.

Before Tsukiyama even knows what’s happening they’re in his house, making out like horny teenagers.

Kaneki leads Tsukiyama to his bedroom..

 _how does he know where it is?_ he thinks.

He pushes Tsukiyama into the bed, pressing his lips against his, he attacks Tsukiyama with  hard, rough kisses.

Kaneki rubs his body up against Tsukiyama’s.

He starts to reach for his-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tsukiyama wakes up with a start, sweaty, and confused about the dream he just had.

It seemed so real, he thought.

Tsukiyama looks down, _Oh fuck.._

He hides his hard on under his sheets. Tsukiyama looks over at his clock.

_Ten o’clock in the morning..._

He hears a knock on his door,

“Tsukiyama-sama, someone’s on the phone for you..” His butler proclaims and hands the phone to him.

“Thank you,” he mouths to the butler and puts the phone to his ear.

“Tsukiyama speaking..” He yawns..

“Tsukiyama-san, sorry its early..” he realizes who it is.

“Ohh, good morning Kaneki..”

Kaneki hears Tsukiyama’s soft velvety voice. “G- Good morning Tsukiyama-san.” he continues,

“I..Wanted to check up on your tattoo…”

“It’s only been a day you know...”

“Yeah but..-” Tsukiyama interrupts,

  _Its now, or never.._

“Dinner.. my house...six o’clock.”

“But I don’t even know your address...” He stutters.

“6893 Main Street..”

“Alright. I’ll be there..” They hang up.

Wow, I just did that.. he says in his head.

Tsukiyama excitedly gets out of bed and heads for the closet to pick out an outfit to wear for tonight with Kaneki. As he begins to dress, he looks in the mirror at his new, amazing tattoo that kaneki made and grins.

He continues to get ready for what he hopes will be a wonderful night.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kaneki looked down at his phone. _What just happened? Am I going on a date with Tsukiyama? Why did I even call?_ , he thought.

Kaneki’s door swung open to show his best friend Hide.

“Yo Ken! I wanted to show you this man-..”

“What did I tell you about throwing my door open? Haven’t you heard of knocking?”

 “Oops, sorry man. I just wanted to..” he looks at Kaneki, “Hmm..” he sits right by Kaneki and gets up in his personal space. “Are you thinking about someone?”

Kaneki starts to blush, and puts his hand to his chin.

“Uhh, where’d you get that idea?”

“Kaneki, I’ve been your friend for a while, do you think I wouldn’t know what you look like when you’re thinking about a little crush?” Hide sings.

“Crush?! I’m just going to have dinner with a customer because they really liked the tattoo I gave them”, Kaneki says indignantly.

“Hah, well… What makes this person so special then?”

“Well, I gave him the red spider lily tattoo...”

“Hmm, really? Weren’t you saving that for someone special?”

“Umm.. Well. I thought it looked nice..on _him_.” Kaneki realizes what he just said.

Hides eyebrows go up, he starts to smirk. “a he?...”

Kaneki sighs, “Yes Hide, a guy.”

Hide licks his lips and stares to the side.

“Well.” Hide clears his throat.

“I’m happy that you’re going on a date.”

“Its not a date!” Kaneki screeches.

Hide grins, “If you say so..”

Kaneki shoves Hide off his bed jokingly. “Stop it you little shit.”

Hide springs back onto the bed and begins to tickle Kaneki,

”What’d you just call me?” Hide climbs on top of him.

Kaneki can’t stop laughing, “Hid-e st-op! you-.. hahaha!- fucker!.”

Hide stops tickling Kaneki, and they stay like that for a couple straining seconds.

Hide blushes, and gets off of him. “I-uh. Kaneki! Oh shit I’m late for work!” Hide sprints out his door and slams it shut.

Well that was weird… Kaneki thought he puts it out of his mind and thinks,

_what the hell am I going to wear to Tsukiyama’s?_

After a long while Kaneki eventually finds nice outfit and puts it on.

Its a white button-up long sleeved flannel, a black tie and vest with black dress pants, and white slip on vans.

Kaneki looked at the clock, it was four thirty. _Did I really take that long to get ready?_ He ponders.

He begins his walk to Tsukiyama’s house, Kaneki had never been one for cars. He preferred to walk everywhere, even if it took more time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneki finds the address, but wonders if Tsukiyama made a mistake. Did he give me the wrong address? Kaneki thinks. The house is huge, and has a beautiful black fence surrounding the whole estate.

Kaneki follows his gut, he walks up and presses the intercom button.

“Hello?” answers someone on the other line.

“Oh- um… Does, a Tsukiyama Shuu live here?”

The voice comes back on again “Tsukiyama will be with you shortly,”

Kaneki is a little fearful of whats inside but still walks up to the fence entrance.

The fence doors open, and a sidewalk leads to the front door of the huge building.

While Kaneki walks up to the front doors he looks around the yard.

There are flowers everywhere, its so amazing to look at.  Kaneki pauses to admire the beautiful flowers and forgets for a moment that Tsukiyama is probably waiting for him inside.

“You like my garden?” Tsukiyama calls from the front porch.

“Oh-” Kaneki snaps out of his daze, ”yes, they’re gorgeous.” Kaneki smiles as he walks up to Tsukiyama.

“I had a feeling you might like them.” He beams back at Kaneki who has now met him on the porch. “Would you like to come in?”

Kaneki is a little hesitant, “Uh, sure..”

He follows Tsukiyama into his house, its even more alluring than the outside.

The walls of his estate were mostly white.

It had marble checkered flooring and a grand staircase that wound it’s way up to the second floor with an enormous chandelier hanging at its center.

Kaneki looks around at the ginormous home.

”Do you really live here Tsukiyama-san?”

Tsukiyama looks back at Kaneki and smiles, “Of course I do.”

“Its, really..Nice”

“Why thank you Kaneki.”

As Tsukiyama leads Kaneki through the winding hallways of his house, Kaneki can’t help but feel out of place…

“I think I’ve prepared something you will enjoy for dinner.”

Oh shit, Kaneki worries, _What if he has a fancy dinner planned? I don’t know anything about etiquette…_

They enter what appears to be the kitchen. It’s much smaller than Kaneki expected considering the rest of Tsukiyama’s home.

“I thought it would be nice to spend our dinner here..” he shows kaneki to a small table where his silverware are set up.

He sees a vase full of spider lilies, and smiles.

“You remembered..”

“Well of course! You tattooed it on my body forever..”  

Kaneki smirks at Tsukiyama, “Oh yeah.”

Tsukiyama pulls a chair out for Kaneki. He sits in it, awkwardly putting his hands in his lap and blushes as Tsukiyama pushes it in for him.

He now turns to grab what must be their meal.

 _Please don’t be fancy…_ Kaneki hopes.

Tsukiyama sets the plates down and they’re hamburgers.

 _Oh thank god,_ Kaneki takes a sigh of relief.

“I love hamburgers…My mother used to make them to me when I was little..”

Tsukiyama smiles, “She must have very good taste..”

“Yeah..She did..” Kaneki stares off into space.

Tsukiyama suddenly realizes what he means, “Oh..I’m sorry for your loss..”

Kaneki beams, “You don’t have to be sorry..It isn’t your fault.”

Tsukiyama places a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder, “Lets not dwell on the past, our food is getting cold. We should eat..” Tsukiyama walks to his seat.

Kaneki looks at what Tsukiyama is wearing, his outfit looks perfect on him.. he considers. Kaneki,what the fuck are you thinking? He is wearing a dark red long sleeve flannel, with a purple tie, black dress pants and shoes.

Kaneki takes a bite of the burger and smiles in delight.

“Do you like the hamburger?”

“It’s fantastic Tsukiyama-san,” Kaneki says contently.

“I’m really glad you like it..”

They eat their dinner and have pleasant conversation in between bites of hamburger.

“Would you like some wine?” Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki with question.

Kaneki smiles, “Sure, do you have red?”

“Red is my favorite, I’ll get it a good one from my basement.. I’ll be right back,” Tsukiyama winks, “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone..”

Kaneki laughs, “Hah! In your dreams..”

Tsukiyama leaves to go get the wine, with a sort of weird look on his face like he remembered something...

And that leaves Kaneki with himself and his thoughts to keep him company.

 _I’m never this soft…_ he thinks.

_Why is this guy making me feel this way? Its totally different from other relationships I’ve had.._

He twiddles his thumbs and sighs.

He thinks about Tsukiyama with his rosy cheeks, his crimson shirt tightening against his stiff chest as he kisses Kaneki passionately.

Kaneki smiles and blushes as he stares off into space, imagining Tsukiyama in _other_ circumstances…

Not noticing that Tsukiyama is right beside him, he jumps.

Tsukiyama chuckles, “Did I scare you?”

Kaneki clears his throat, “Uhh..yeah. I was kinda staring off…”

“Don’t get too bored on me now.. The fun has just begun..” Tsukiyama leers.

Tsukiyama pours two glasses of red wine and hands one to Kaneki.

Kaneki takes a sip, and it's delicious.

Sour at first, stings the tongue, then it turns sweet, like candy.

Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki and smiles, “I thought you’d like it, its 2008 Bordeaux.. French.”

“Oooh.. Fancy..” Kaneki has a low tolerance and is already getting a buzz from it.

“Its very good,” kaneki states, he’s already drunk his first glass. “Could I-”

Tsukiyama pours more Bordeaux into Kaneki’s glass.

“Thank you..”

“No problem….” Tsukiyama pours himself another glass and soon he and Kaneki have consumed the whole bottle.

Tsukiyama begins to clean up after the meal, not very well though, he’s a bit tipsy.

As he washes dishes he tries to keep up conversation with his guest.

“Tsukiyama-san, I have... A-another dish for you..” Kaneki says, quite loudly, he doesn’t know how loud hes speaking.

“I’m sorry Kanekiiii..” Tsukiyama wails, ”I can’t.. hear you over the sink. If you want to talk to me you’re going to have to come closer.”

He stumbles up to where Tsukiyama is washing the dishes..

Kaneki does so only to have Tsukiyama spill food on his nice new shirt.

“Oh shit”, Tsukiyama frowns,” Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!  I guess you’re going to have to take it off. I’ll go get an extra shirt for you..-”

Kaneki grabs Tsukiyama’s arm. “Wait..”

Tsukiyama looks concerned, “Do you need anything else, Kaneki?”

“Sit on the chair,”

Tsukiyama is intrigued “Hmmm..?”

Kaneki slowly staggers towards the chair.

He comes closer to Tsukiyama and whispers, “I still haven’t looked at how your tattoo is healing..”

Kaneki rips off Tsukiyama’s purple tie and starts to unbutton his crimson shirt.

Tsukiyama looks up into Kaneki’s eyes.

He then begins to unbutton Kaneki’s vest and now dirty, shirt from his body.

Kaneki straddles himself on Tsukiyama’s lap and runs his hands over his bare chest.

“It seems to be healing quite nicely”, Kaneki hums.

“Yes..” Tsukiyama puts one hand on the bottom of Kaneki’s chin and looks at his beautiful, plump lips.

Kaneki kisses Tsukiyama and practically knocks the chair over. He wraps his arms around Tsukiyama’s neck and continues to kiss him, even harder this time.

Kaneki begins to unbutton Tsukiyama’s pants, very sloppily, unveiling his erection.

Their kisses are slow and hard, as Kaneki grinds on Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama runs his hands up and down along Kaneki’s back, drawing him closer.

He then tries to insert his tongue into Kaneki’s mouth. Kaneki approves of his actions and copies his movements.

Kaneki stands up for Tsukiyama to yank his pants off. Tsukiyama marvels at Kaneki’s hard dick. He then seats himself again on Tsukiyama’s lap.

Tsukiyama runs his hands through Kaneki’s hair while passionately kissing him. He smells his beautiful cologne, bitter and sweet simultaneously entering Tsukiyama’s nose.

“Kaneki..” he huffs,

“Hmm..?”

“Bedroom?”

“Mhmm”, he breathes in response.

Tsukiyama grabs Kaneki’s hand and they stumble through the winding hallways again and up the staircase. He then pulls Kaneki into a room and locks the door.

He and Kaneki walk to his king size bed and Tsukiyama kisses Kaneki’s neck down to his nipple.

“Heyyy Tsukiyama…san,” Kaneki interupts.

“Hmmm..What?” He says with a flushed face,

“I…” he starts to push Tsukiyama over cuddle up to him.

“Yeah..” Tsukiyama agrees with his actions.

Tsukiyama rolls onto his side and Kaneki crawls up behind him and wraps his arms around Tsukiyama’s waist.

He nuzzles his head into the crook of Tsukiyama’s neck and their feet intertwine.

Tsukiyama turns his head slightly to look at Kaneki and proceeds to kiss him on the forehead.

The two pull the sheets up to cover them and fall asleep, drunk, flushed, and heated by each others warm embrace..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading our fic!! There are more chapters to come so stay tuned!


	3. The Best of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes best friends are the worst kind of trouble...

Kaneki wakes up, yawns, and looks at his surroundings.   _Where the hell am I?_ He thinks again. _Oh._ Kaneki realizes, _I’m at Tsukiyama’s…. Did I? ,_ He looks down to see his pants are off _, Oh fuck._

Kaneki then smells something delicious.

He followed the scent back down to Tsukiyama’s kitchen.

He was there standing over a pan of sizzling eggs and bacon.

“Oh, you’re up. Good morning Kaneki-kun.”

Kaneki rubs his eyes, “Morning Tsukiyama-san..Are you making breakfast?”

Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki with a smug look on his face. “Mhmmm, just for you.”

Kaneki starts to grin, it looks a bit weird, since he just got up, and his horrible migraine from drinking too much last night.

“Take a seat.. Your breakfast will be done soon.. There are also chocolate chip muffins on the table.”

“Do you like your eggs scrambled or fried?”

“Scrambled.”

Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki, “I like them scrambled too.”

He dishes the eggs and bacon onto plates.

The toaster dings and Tsukiyama also puts toast on each of their plates.

He kisses Kaneki on the cheek as he sits his food down and sits down across from him.

Kaneki grabs a muffin and takes a bite.

He closes his eyes and takes in the deliciousness of the muffin.

Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki, “Do you like them?”

“Yes, they’re great. Where’d you find them?”

“I made them.”

Kaneki looks at Tsukiyama and smiles, “They’re so good.”

“Thank you. I made them this morning while you were asleep. Did you sleep well?”

“Very.. Your bed is so comfortable…” _and you were quite warm too…_ Kaneki says in his head.

“I’m glad you think so. I haven’t slept that well in a long time.”

Kaneki looks at his plate, _Was it really because of me?_

“Are you done? I can take your plate..”

“Sure, but I wanted to ask..-”  

Tsukiyama smiles and takes his plate, turns around and starts washing them in the sink.

“No..We didn’t have sex. If that’s what you were asking…”

His cheeks start to turn a bright pink and he walks over to wash the dishes with Tsukiyama, it's the least he could do after all he’s done for him.

As Kaneki washes the dishes Tsukiyama turns to the side and wraps his arms around Kaneki’s waist.

When Kaneki is done with the dishes he turns around and kisses Tsukiyama.

“Would you like to have lunch with me today?” he asks.

Tsukiyama gleams, “Yes..Kaneki I would love to.”

“Alright! Drop by my shop, we can walk to get lunch somewhere. Be there around twelve thirty. Okay?”

“Got it.”

Kaneki kisses Tsukiyama once more. “I have to go to work and my roommate Hide is probably wondering where I am..So I’ll see you then. Later Tsukiyama-san..”

“See you soon.."

Tsukiyama says and Kaneki walks out of the two twin doors of the mansion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneki sat in his tattoo shop just finishing his last tattoo of the morning when the door flew open.

“Hey, Ken!”, Hide yells.

“Damn it, Hide! I told you not to throw doors open especially at work!”

“Oh, uh, sorry man… I got lunch for us!”, He holds a bag of take-out in his hands.

“Shit, Hide I’m going out to lunch with someone else today..”

“Oh, it’s that guy again isn’t it? The guy who got your spider lily tattoo. The guy whose place you didn’t come home from last night?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Hide..That’s none of your business...And if you think we did.... Well we didn’t okay?”

Kaneki looks at Hide, somewhat frustrated since there is still a customer in the store.

“Look, I’m sorry Hide, but I promised Tsukiyama I would go to lunch with him. I’ll talk to you when I get home later okay?”

“Oh, well I can just eat all this by myself then.  See you when you get home. If you come home.”

Hide sticks his tongue out and runs out the shop as fast as he had barged in.

“That little shit”, Kaneki mumbles as he finishes up with the customer.

\-----------------------------------------------

Tsukiyama walks towards Kaneki’s tattoo shop, happy and excited to see him.

Just as he is about to enter, a little orange haired boy almost knocks into him with a sack of takeout.

The boy quickly regained balance and looked up at Tsukiyama.

“Oh- uh, sorry”, He looks at Tsukiyama again.. He seems to focus in extremely hard on Tsukiyama’s scoop neck shirt. Tsukiyama looked down to see a little of his tattoo from Kaneki peeking out. The boy must’ve noticed this too, because he was flustered.

“Oh, so you're Kaneki’s boyfriend huh?” He puts one hand on his hip.

 _This is strange… Who is this guy?_ , Tsukiyama wonders.

He stutters, “I-um.. Well, we just started seeing each other…”

Hide laughs sarcastically,  “Hmmmm… I’ve been friends with Kaneki ever since we were kids…”

Tsukiyama realizes who this is, “Oh, so you’re Hide?”

“Yes...Hideyoshi Nagachika..And you are?”

He clears his throat and answers,“I’m Tsukiyama.. Shuu.”  

“Well..Uh nice.. to meet ya.. Pretty boy..” He glares at Tsukiyama,  points his two fingers at his eyes and then moves them to point them at Tsukiyama.

While he carries the takeout bag he unwraps an eggroll and starts eating it while he backs away.  
Looking very confused, Tsukiyama opens the parlor doors and walks inside.

 _Well he wasn’t very friendly…_ Tsukiyama thought.

“Tsukiyama”, Kaneki smiles as he sees him enter.

“Ready for lunch?”

“Hell yeah I am, where do you wanna go? There are tons of nice little cafes around here…”

Tsukiyama ponders, “Your pick, what is your favorite cafe to go to?”

“Hmm.. Oh I know! Anteiku, It has great sandwiches and coffees ..Hide and I love to go there..”

Tsukiyama makes an irritated expression, _Oh, lovely…_

Kaneki grabs his keys to lock the store as he walks out hand in hand with Tsukiyama.

They walk to the cafe doors, and there’s a sign above the door, Anteiku..

He grips Tsukiyama’s hand and leads him into the cafe.

Its not very big, but beautiful in its own way, with a bar in the back, and a huge glass window in the front, you can see everything out of it, its the perfect spot to sit at.

Tsukiyama walks over to the table and pulls out Kaneki’s chair for him.

Kaneki smiles, “Thank you kind sir..”

“No problem..” Tsukiyama smirks and takes his own seat.

After he seats himself, Tsukiyama looks at the menu trying to think of something to talk about.

“So, I ran into your roommate on my way to your shop.”

“Oh, you’ve met Hide?”

“Mhm”, Tsukiyama says rethinking their meeting.

A dark purple haired waitress comes over to take their order.

“Hello, I’m Touka.. I’ll be your server this afternoon, would you like something to drink?”

Kaneki smiles and says his order. “Hey, yeah I’d like to have a black coffee..” Kaneki looks towards Tsukiyama, “Did you want a coffee too?”

Tsukiyama nods, “Could I have a little creamer in it too?”

Touka smiles, “Sure thing, I’ll be right back.”

“It seems like he really likes you?”, Tsukiyama says looking at Kaneki.

“Oh, Hide? Well, yeah. We’ve been friends since we were kids..”

Tsukiyama looks down at the menu, “That’s not what I meant…”

Kaneki stares puzzledly at Tsukiyama,”Then what do you mean?”

“I mean..-” Tsukiyama clears his throat, “He’s attracted to you…”

Kaneki furrows his eyebrows and frowns.. “Then what are you suggesting? Hide’s my best friend.. he’s never really shown an interest in me.. I didn’t think-”

Tsukiyama sighs, “Well.. Some people are good at hiding it I guess..”

“Why would you of all people try to suggest something like that?”, Kaneki is obviously becoming angry that Tsukiyama brought this up.

“I...Because I don’t want anyone to get in between us..”

Kaneki stands up from his seat, and raises his voice. “He’s my best friend I wouldn’t ever…”

“It was a mistake, I shouldn’t have said anything… Kaneki, I’m sorry…”

“Well, I don’t think sorry is going to cut it right now Tsukiyama. I’m going home. I’ll call you.” Kaneki walks out the door and hurriedly goes down the street.

“Wait, Kaneki!” , Tsukiyama tries to chase after him.

“Just don’t okay? Not right now… I just- need time to think…”

Tsukiyama stops, and stares at the ground.

_I really fucked up.._


	4. Missed Calls and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama wishes he hadn't said anything to Kaneki, but it's too late now. Will Kaneki ever call him? Ever forgive him?

It’s been days since the incident at Anteiku, and Kaneki still hasn’t called Tsukiyama…

 _What was I thinking?_ ,Tsukiyama thought to himself,  _I was so stupid. If Kaneki hadn’t noticed it, then why the hell did I feel the need to bring it up?_

He thought for a moment..

 _Oh…_ Tsukiyama finally understands why he did it.

_I was **jealous** …_

_Of him..Of Hide.._

_Jealous? Me? I’m never like this…With anyone…_

Tsukiyama began pacing his room.

_How could I be so foolish? So insecure?_

_I should’ve just trusted Kaneki’s feelings for me instead of making an assumption that might’ve caused me my chance with him._

He flops on his bed, and looks up to the ceiling.

Suddenly his phone rings.

Tsukiyama almost falls off the bed as he reaches for the phone on his nightstand.

“Hello?”

“Tsukiyama-sama,-” It was his butler.

“What?” He says impatiently

“Oh- uh, I’m sorry. Is this not a good time?”

Tsukiyama sighs, “Its fine..What do you need?”

“Its...your cousin..”

Tsukiyama is confused, “What about my cousin?...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneki stares at his phone.

_I really should call Tsukiyama… It was kind of a dick move run out on him._

Kaneki looks at his bookshelf where there’s a picture framed of him and Hide.

_But why the hell would he think that Hide has feelings for me? That’s just ridiculous._

Kaneki stares off for a moment.

 _Wait_ , he begins to connect the dots, _Was Tsukiyama jealous?_

 _Oh…_ That explains a lot.

Kaneki smiles at the idea of Tsukiyama being envious, no longer angry about Tsukiyama’s accusation.

_I guess I should call him…_

Kaneki goes to his contacts and clicks on his name, his phone starts dialing.

“We’re sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available, please call again later.”

_What no mailbox? I’ll just try again._

“We’re so-”

_What the hell is he doing? Maybe I really hurt his feelings…_

Kaneki dials again.

No answer.

 _Damn it_ , Kaneki throws the phone across his bedroom and curls up on his bed.

_I might’ve fucked this up…I feel terrible.. What could’ve happened?_

Hours later Hide throws Kaneki’s bedroom door open to find him sulking in bed.

“Geez man, is something wrong? You didn’t even yell at me for throwing the door open…”

Kaneki rolls over to look at Hide.

“I’m not in the mood okay? I don’t want to talk right now. Just go away.”

Hide looks sympathetically at Kaneki, “What’s wrong? Did pretty boy break your heart?”

“Shut up.”

Kaneki rolls back over in bed.

“He did? Look, I’m sorry that things didn’t work out.. I know! I’m going to order food and you are gonna eat and talk to me about it.”

“Hide, no”

“Too late. I already have the chinese place’s number pulled up on my phone.”

Hide turns around to leave the room while he orders.

“You’re going to talk to me when the food gets here or I’ll tickle the shit out of you.”

Kaneki smiles a little.

“Whatever.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Hide returns to Kaneki’s room with a sack of takeout and a tray for Kaneki to use.

Hide hands the tray to Kaneki and gives him his food.

“Thanks”

“Mhm...”

Hide then seats himself with the other contents of the takeout bag at Kaneki’s desk.

“Watch out for my stencils or I’ll wring your neck.”

“Alright, alright mister.. Now you need to spill all your shit.. I needs some drama in my life..”

Kaneki smirks, “Bullshit.. You make enough on your own..”

“Whatever”, Hide rolls his eyes, “Now tell me.”

He sighs and tells Hide all about him and Tsukiyama’s fight, not talking about how Tsukiyama thought that Hide liked him..  

“Okay, so you walked out on him because you didn’t like what he said”, Hide says and moves himself onto the bed beside Kaneki. “But, what you haven’t told me is what the hell he said that you didn’t like.”

Kaneki stares at his food.

“Oh it was something stupid…”

Hide raises his eyebrows.“Obviously not if you came home and moped in bed for days you liar. Tell me.”

“I’m telling you Hide, it was ridiculous.”

Hide crosses his arms.  “I want to know, I could always help with the problem… I mean I am your best friend..”

_Yeah... That’s why I can’t tell you..._

“Its….” Kaneki stutters, “He thought that…”

Hide rolls his eyes and starts to get irritated, “C’mon man, tell me..You can tell me anything..”

In a hushed tone, Kaneki mutters. “Tsukiyama thought you had feelings...For me..”

Hide stares at Kaneki for a second.

And then Hide starts to get closer to him.

“What are you doing?”

Kaneki looks at Hide uncomfortably.

“What… if.. I did?” Kaneki can see that Hide is looking at his lips.

Hide starts to lean in towards Kaneki.

Kaneki is motionless.

Hide brushes his lips against Kaneki’s.

For a few seconds Kaneki cant move at all, he couldn’t believe what's happening

Kaneki pushes him off.

“What …are you..doing Hide..”

Hide realizes what he did.

“Shit..I um..…Jesus..Kaneki I’m so sorry!”

“You… you actually do… have feelings for me?”

“Kaneki, no don’t freak out please. You’re my best friend and I don’t want things to change between us.”

“I- I need to get out of here.”

Kaneki starts to grab his things.

“No! Kaneki Wait! Where will you go?”

“I don’t know… but I can’t stay here.”

Kaneki takes his things and walks out of their apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 _I need to see Tsukiyama_ , Kaneki tells himself, _I need to apologize for being so blind… I shouldn’t have yelled at him…_

\-----------------------------------------------

Kaneki runs to Tsukiyama’s house.

He stops at the gates out of breath.

When he tries to ring the intercom there’s no reply.

Kaneki sees that there is a little crack in the fence entrance.

He forces his way through the crevice and runs along the sidewalk to the front mansion doors.

Kaneki frantically pushes the doorbell.

He can hear footsteps coming towards the door.

“How’d you get in-?”, a voice asks.

Its Tsukiyama.

Kaneki smiles up at the door.

“I crawled in through a hole in the fence. You know... for a rich guy I wouldn’t expect that…”

The door opens.

“Kaneki?”

“Hi, Tsukiyama.”

“What are you doing here?”

Kaneki walks up to Tsukiyama, puts his arms around his hips, and reaches for Tsukiyama’s lips.

He kisses Tsukiyama and pulls away to look at him.

“I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san.”


	5. The Beauty of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tsukiyama accept Kaneki's kiss?

“No, Kaneki.. I’m sorry.”

Tsukiyama looks down at Kaneki “I shouldn’t have accused Hide of liking you..”

Kaneki pauses, and laughs uncomfortably.

“Heh..You weren’t wrong about that…”

“Hmm?” Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki with a questioning smile.

“It doesn’t matter.. Could I stay here for a couple of days?”

Tsukiyama grins and pulls in Kaneki for a hug.

“Of course you can..”

They walk in his house together, stroll up the staircase and go into his room.

Kaneki sets his bag down beside Tsukiyama’s bed and seats himself on the bed.

“I really thought you weren’t going to talk to me again…”

Kaneki stares at the floor.

“Why would you ever think that Kaneki?”

“Because, I called you over and over and it went straight to voicemail every time. I thought I’d really messed things up…”

“Oh no no, I was out of town, urgent business..”

Kaneki is confused, “What happened?”

Tsukiyama sighs, and answers. “My cousin died...”

“Oh.. I’m very sorry…”

Tsukiyama smiles slightly, “Its okay.. I hardly even knew him anyways.. I have a pretty big family..”

“I’m sorry if I caused any unnecessary stress for you Tsukiyama…”

“It’s fine, really.”

Tsukiyama sits down on the bed beside Kaneki.

“I just want to forget about this whole mess right now. I just want to be with you.”

Kaneki crawls over to Tsukiyama and puts his hand to Tsukiyama’s face.

Tsukiyama smiles, “If that’s what you want..”

Kaneki pulls Tsukiyama’s face closer to his, and presses his lips against Tsukiyama’s.

Tsukiyama continues to kiss Kaneki. He continues to melt into Tsukiyama’s kisses.

Kaneki leaned backward onto the bed pulling Tsukiyama with him.

Tsukiyama begins to pull off Kaneki’s shirt and tosses it to his bedroom floor.

They kiss each other passionately, forgetting all their worries from moments before.

As Tsukiyama starts to pull off Kaneki’s pants he asks, “Do you..?”

Kaneki looks up at Tsukiyama, “Yeah..”

Tsukiyama finishes removing Kaneki’s pants and drops them on the floor.

He runs his fingers up and down Kaneki’s legs he almost starts to giggle, “Beautiful..” he utters quietly.

Kaneki feels his face flush at the compliment.

Tsukiyama smiles and starts to kiss Kaneki on the lips again, he puts his hand around Kaneki’s waist and draws him closer.

They start to put their tongues in each others mouths, deepening their kisses.

Kaneki begins to loosen Tsukiyama’s tie.

He then unbuttons Tsukiyama’s shirt and removes it from his body.

Kaneki puts his hands on Tsukiyama’s chest and smiles at the tattoo.

“I’m so happy we met..” Kaneki says brightly.

“So am I..” Tsukiyama starts kissing Kaneki on the neck, then all the way down to his waist.

Kaneki breathes heavily.

“May I?” Tsukiyama murmurs.

Kaneki nods.

Tsukiyama pushes Kaneki against the bed and climbs on top of him.

He begins to touch Kaneki, first he runs his hands down Kaneki’s chest and stomach, Kaneki can hardly attain his laughter. after all, he’s ticklish.

Tsukiyama stops at his dick. Slowly and gently, he starts to rub it.

Just when Kaneki is about to moan, he stops.

Tsukiyama slides off Kaneki’s underwear and then continues to touch him, this time putting more force into it.

“Ah...”, Kaneki moans quietly.

“I love hearing you make noises Kaneki-kun..”

Tsukiyama turns Kaneki over, and runs his fingers down his back to the arch of Kaneki’s ass.

He notices a huge, stunning tattoo of a centipede at the nape of his neck crawling down to the middle of his back. 

Tsukiyama starts to kiss his tattoo, admiring the beauty of the well sculpted art etched on his skin. 

"I never noticed this before Kaneki-kun.. Its amazing.."

He continues to admire his beautiful artwork by running his fingers over his tattoo. 

Kaneki starts to giggle, he can’t hold back his laughter.

Tsukiyama smirks in a confused way, “You’re..Ticklish?”

Kaneki darts his eyes away from him, and his face starts to flush.

He smiles down at the young white haired man.

“Keep going..” Kaneki complains.

Tsukiyama beams, “Alright, alright.. You whiner..”

He takes off his boxer briefs and throws them on the floor.

“Kaneki, I’m going to make love to you..”

“Yes…” Kaneki says breathing heavily.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

He nods again.

Tsukiyama gets a condom and lube from his drawer.

Kaneki snatches the condom away, puts it on for him, and gives Tsukiyama a little kiss on his cheek.

Tsukiyama’s face turns a bright pink, and he puts lube on his hard cock.

Kaneki turns around and goes on his knees, sticking his ass out for Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama slowly, puts himself into Kaneki.

“Ahh, Tsukiyama-san..” Kaneki moans.

“Am I hurting you?”

Kaneki shakes his head, “No… I’m fine, it feels.. good.”

“I’m glad that I can make you happy.”, Tsukiyama purrs.

He pushes himself further into Kaneki’s asshole.

“Aaah, Kaneki.. It feels so nice…” Tsukiyama huffs.

Even though Tsukiyama can’t see him Kaneki is smiling, or at least trying to. He wants Tsukiyama to have as much enjoyment as he is having..

Tsukiyama feels across Kaneki’s warm, sweaty body, and grabs his hair.

He thrusts his cock into Kaneki once more, Kaneki feels an orgasm coming on.

“Aahh, Kaneki...I-” he comes inside of him.

Kaneki is delighted that he can please Tsukiyama, he is important to him.

Kaneki doesn’t feel so out of place anymore. He feels safe, at home, with the person he finds most dear.

“Since you made me satisfied, its now your turn Kaneki.”

He removes his dick from Kaneki’s ass, and throws the condom in the garbage, right by his bed.

Tsukiyama grabs Kaneki’s dick and begins to rub it. At first slowly, like the first time and then he gradually picks up his intensity.

Tsukiyama moves Kaneki’s head to see his face..

“Look at me while you cum Kaneki, I want to see your gorgeous face..”

He starts to rub Kaneki’s dick even harder, and Kaneki is about to orgasm.

“Tsukiyama...san... I-aaah..” Kaneki orgasms and his his cum is all over Shuu’s hand.

He removes his hand from the grip on Kaneki’s dick, and licks the cum off his fingers.

“Was that okay?” He questions.

Kaneki nods tiredly. “Yes..Tsukiyama..” He turns over to meet Tsukiyama’s gaze. “It was great.”

Tired, the two collapse in bed, holding each other close.

Kaneki catches the scent of Tsukiyama’s violet hair and grins. _He smells so nice.._  Kaneki smiles.  

 _This was amazing...I feel so much better now.._ he thinks.

“Tsukiyama-san?” ,he whispers in his ear.

He is already asleep..

 _I guess it can wait.._ he considers.

Kaneki falls asleep with Tsukiyama’s arms wrapped around him, hoping this will be a recurring event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps! Thanks for reading our fic! Yay for gay smut!


	6. In Debt with the Lizard Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama doesn't know everything about Kaneki's past... He'll learn soon though, when the Lizard Man pays a certain white-haired man a visit.

Kaneki wakes up and realizes that Tsukiyama isn’t with him. With the assumption that he’s the same place he was last time, Kaneki gets out of bed and heads down the stairs towards the kitchen.

“I see you’re up”, Tsukiyama turns around and smiles when he sees Kaneki leaning against the doorframe.

“You don’t always need to make me breakfast, you know…”

Kaneki moves to where Tsukiyama is making his meal.

“You pretty much spoil me.”

Tsukiyama smiles.

“I don’t know that I’d say that…”

“Oh come on, you spoil me. You’ve made dinner for me, I’ve stayed at your house twice, you haven’t been to mine, and you even paid for lunch the other day..  Why do you do that anyways?”

“Because I-”, Tsukiyama’s face reddens and Kaneki stares awaiting an answer, “I… want to.”

Kaneki smiles and hugs Tsukiyama.

 _Was he thinking what I think he was?_ , Kaneki wondered happily.

“I am very grateful that you’re doing all of this.. For me..”

Tsukiyama’s face reddens again and he grins.

“Well I’m happy to do it for you..”

Kaneki felt his face flush.

“Thank you… Tsukiyama-san...”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneki sits at the front desk of the tattoo shop, thinking of what happened a couple hours ago..

‘because I-...’ He hears the stutter in Tsukiyamas voice and wishes that he would’ve actually said it.. At least what Kaneki thought he was going to say.

Work is slow… There had only been one customer in today.

It feels like life goes faster when Tsukiyama is around.. Its more exciting, more exhilarating..

Kaneki pictures his beautiful smile, his amazing scent filling his nose with delight as they embrace, holding each other close.

The way that Tsukiyama touches him as if he were something special.

_No one has ever made me feel like this.._

His stomach fills with butterflies.. But as he tries to think about him more, the doorbell rings, and he snaps out of his daze.

He looks over to the door.

Kaneki turns to stone.

 _Oh fuck.._ he thinks.

He tries to move, but to no avail.

“Hello, Kaneki..”

A huge man stands by the entrance, the man has blonde hair and sharp lizard eyes, there are two beside him.

One of the ‘henchmen’ speak out of turn. He wears a white suit, with his hair pulled back so you can see his forehead, his eyes almost look red..

“Are you gonna get the money or not boss?”

The huge man turns and loudly whispers to the shorter man.

“Naki..What did I tell you about using inside thoughts?”

His head darts to the floor.

“Sorry, Jason..”

He sighs angrily. “Its...Fine..”

Kaneki stutters and speaks, “I..Don’t have the money yet..”

Jason walks slowly towards Kaneki, with the two men trailing behind him..

He shakes his head.

“Kaneki..I’ve pushed the date back many..Many times..”

The other man beside him repeats his actions, his movements and outfit look very feminine, he has short brown hair, violet eyes, and wears pink lipstick.

Jason sighs and leans on the front desk, facing towards Kaneki.

“I-I Know...But I haven’t gotten all of it yet! I’m so close Jason.. Just another week and I’ll have the money.. I promise you..”

Jason fixes his posture and crosses his arms.

“Fine..One more week.. But.. It’ll have to cost you..”

Kaneki is confused, “W-what do you mean..?”

Jason gestures to his henchmen, “Nico, Naki..”

They nod and walk up to Kaneki, grab his arms roughly, force him out of his tattoo shop, push him into a dark alleyway beside his shop, and vigorously throw him down on the concrete.

Kaneki becomes anxious and afraid of what’s about to happen to him.

Jason peers down at Kaneki, he smiles widely, cracks his right pointer finger with his thumb and sneers.

“Now, Kaneki.. What’s one-thousand minus seven?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukiyama smiles at the bouquet in his hands. It was full of different flowers from his garden, including the red spider lilies.

 _Kaneki will love these_ , Tsukiyama thought marveling at his handiwork.

He removed his gardening apron and gloves.

_I’ll surprise him at his shop. He seems to like being spoiled anyways._

Tsukiyama walks to Kaneki’s tattoo shop.

As he enters the shop the bell rings and Kaneki jumps anxiously from behind the front desk.

“Kaneki-kun?”, Tsukiyama asks worriedly.

His face softens a little when he realizes it’s Tsukiyama.

“Tsukiyama-san, I wasn’t expecting you…”

“Oh, I was just out in my garden and thought you might like these.”

Tsukiyama hands Kaneki the bouquet.

“They’re gorgeous.” Kaneki smiles, “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Kaneki reaches for a vase on one of the shelves in the store and Tsukiyama notices a large bruise on his arm.

“How’d you get that?”

Kaneki looks nervously at Tsukiyama.

“G- Get what?”

“That bruise. How’d you get that?”

“Oh,” Kaneki laughs uncomfortably, “This thing… I probably bumped into a desk or table again…”

Tsukiyama looks at Kaneki with a concerned expression on his face.

“It looks pretty bad..Do you want me to help it heal faster?”

Kaneki stutters, “N-no, I’m fine… Really..”

Tsukiyama reaches for Kaneki’s arm.

“At least let me look at it.”

He grabs Kaneki’s arm and Kaneki winces with pain.

Tsukiyama stares into Kaneki’s eyes.

“Is this really just from bumping into a table? Tell me the truth.”, Tsukiyama demanded.

“I am fine Tsukiyama… It was just a little accident..”

 _Doesn’t seem like that to me.. What are you hiding Kaneki?_ ,he thinks.

\-----------------------------------------------

Tsukiyama waited at his house for Kaneki.

 _Is everything okay with him?_ , Tsukiyama worried as he paced.

_Maybe he really did just hit a table…_

_Hopefully I can get some answers when he comes home…_

Kaneki walks through the mansion and finds Tsukiyama sitting at the kitchen counter. He smiles weakly at the purple haired man.

“How was work?”

Kaneki sits right next to him, resting his head on the counter.

“Tiring. Made a lot of money today though.”

Tsukiyama smiles at him, “That's great Kaneki..”

He leans in towards Kaneki and kisses him on the forehead.

 _Kaneki is really warm.._ Tsukiyama thinks, _does he have a fever?_

As Tsukiyama tries to touch Kaneki’s forehead again, Kaneki grabs his arm.

“I’m fine Tsukiyama. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Kaneki sits upright and kisses Tsukiyama.

“You don’t seem fine..Kaneki, you know you can tell me anything right?”

Kaneki’s eyes dart to the floor as he puts his hand on his chin.

“Everything is fine.. I promise you..”

Tsukiyama grabs Kaneki’s hand from his chin, kisses it, and wraps Kaneki’s arm around his waist.

Kaneki leans in and puts his lips on Tsukiyamas.

Tsukiyama moves his hand runs it through Kaneki’s beautiful silvery-white hair.

He hears small grunts coming from Kaneki.

Tsukiyama stops and looks Kaneki in the eyes, “Hey.. Is everything okay?”

Kaneki nods and starts to kiss him harder, cupping Tsukiyamas face with his hands, Kaneki stops, takes his hand, and leads Tsukiyama up the stairs to his room.

He pushes Tsukiyama on the bed, climbing on top of him.

Tsukiyama can still hear little sounds of pain coming out of Kaneki’s mouth.

He looks up at Kaneki, “Kaneki… Are you sure everything is alright?”

Kaneki gives a frustrated look and snaps, “Everything is fine! Okay? Just let me-”

Tsukiyama rips off Kaneki’s shirt, there are bruises and cuts all over him.

“Oh my god..Kaneki..” Tsukiyama looks like he’s about to tear up.

“This..This is why I didn’t want to tell you...I don’t want you to be distressed Tsukiyama-san…”

Kaneki moves off of him, and Tsukiyama sits up in bed.

“You should’ve told me…” He looks down.

“But I-” Tsukiyama interrupts him.

“Who did it..”

“Tsukiyama…”

He raises his voice, “Just fucking tell me god dammit!”

Tsukiyama takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry..”

“I..took a loan from a company...I didn’t think that..” Kaneki sighs, “I didn’t think that they would be..” Kaneki hides his face with his hands, and starts to cry.

“It hurt so much Tsukiyama…”

Tsukiyama crawls over to Kaneki on the bed.

He won’t pull his face out of his hands and he’s shaking.

Tsukiyama wraps his arms around Kaneki and holds him close.

Gradually, the shaking lessens and the crying does as well.

After crying for quite some time, Kaneki pulls his hands from his face and wraps them around Tsukiyama.

“It’s okay Kaneki. I’m here for you. I won’t let them hurt you again…”

Kaneki pulls away to look into Tsukiyama’s violet eyes.

“Thank you Tsukiyama.. For everything..”

“Of course, Kaneki. I-”

Tsukiyama looked away from Kaneki’s gaze, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

“I care about you… I don’t want anything to happen to you… It may be selfish, but I don’t want to lose you…”

Kaneki beams and puts his lips on Tsukiyamas.

“You aren’t being selfish.. I- really care about you… too.”

Kaneki’s face starts to flush.

He puts his head on Tsukiyamas shoulder, and falls asleep.

Tsukiyama smiles and carefully lays Kaneki in bed with the covers.

He crawls into bed himself and looks at Kaneki, sleeping peacefully.

_So beautiful.._

He yawns and closes his eyes slowly, drifting into his dreams.


	7. The Power of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama heads to Kaneki's apartment, to speak with Hide. What does he want to talk about?

Tsukiyama wakes up to feel Kaneki’s arms wrapped around him.

He tries to carefully sneak out of Kaneki’s embrace to make breakfast.

Kaneki’s eyes fluttered open.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you get out of bed this morning.”

Tsukiyama smiles at Kaneki.

“Hmm, being forced to stay in bed…”, Tsukiyama kisses Kaneki’s forehead, “That sounds lovely.”

Kaneki pulls himself closer to Tsukiyama’s body.

“This time I make you breakfast. Do you like pizza?”

Tsukiyama raises his eyebrows, “...Pizza?”

“Pizza.. Trust me.”

Kaneki gets up, and Tsukiyama starts to come with him.

“Nooope, you’re staying here..”

“But.. You don’t know where-”

Kaneki crosses his arms, “I can find my way around your kitchen..”

He strolls out the door leaving Tsukiyama alone.

 _How adorable…_ he thinks to himself.

Tsukiyama lays in bed for while and enjoys relaxing.

 _What am I going to do about Kaneki? I have to do something to help him… but how?_ , Tsukiyama wonders.

After some time has passed, Tsukiyama gets out of bed and heads for the kitchen.

Kaneki has prepared the pizza and has set a place for Tsukiyama at the table.

He smiles as Kaneki pulls out Tsukiyama’s chair for him.

“I’m still not sure about having pizza for breakfast.”

Kaneki smiles.

“Oh trust me, you’ll like it.”

Kaneki sits himself down and begins to eat.

Tsukiyama takes a bite of the pizza and realizes how amazing it is.

“Très Bien”, Tsukiyama gasps.

“What?”, Kaneki asks, confused.

“It’s french.”

“And it means?”

“Very well, or good.”

Kaneki grins at the response.

“I told you you would like my pizza.”

Tsukiyama smiles, “I never said I wouldn’t like it..”

He looks over at the white haired boy.

“You know… I still haven’t been to your apartment.”

Kaneki chuckles nervously.

“I haven’t been there in a while… and I don’t know that I want to go back yet. I mean, if you don’t want me to stay here Tsukiyama… I’ll go…”

“No no no, that’s not what I meant at all. I love having you here Kaneki-kun”, Tsukiyama reaches across the table and holds Kaneki’s hand, “I would just like to see your apartment.”

“I want to talk to Hide first, before you go over there…”

Tsukiyama stares at Kaneki.

“What if I talk to Hide?”

“Wh- what? Why would you do that?”

“I think that he and I got off on the wrong foot… I would like to try and talk to him again.”

“Are you sure about that Tsukiyama?”

Tsukiyama nods, “I am.”

Kaneki sighs and crosses his arms, “Fine..But I don’t know how he’ll react..”

“Thats okay, I’ll be expecting the worst..” Tsukiyama grins.

Kaneki smiles and kisses him on the cheek, “Don’t be too hard on him, okay?”

Tsukiyama smirks, “I won’t, I won’t. I promise.”

“Okay then.”

Kaneki writes down his apartment address on a piece of paper and hands it to Tsukiyama.

“I don’t know what Hide’s work schedule is like this week… But my guess is that you could catch him around lunchtime at the apartment.”

“Thank you, Kaneki.”

He looks up at the clock, “Oh shit, I need to get to the shop…”

“I’ll walk with you.”

“I hoped you would say that.”

Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama excitedly.

“Of course I’d want to walk my boyfriend to work.”

Tsukiyama watched as Kaneki’s face reddened.

They walked out of Tsukiyama’s house and head towards Kaneki’s Tattoo parlor, holding hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reach the entrance Kaneki kisses Tsukiyama goodbye and unlocks the doors to his shop.

“See you later Tsukiyama-san.” He smiles up at him.

“Later..”

Kaneki opens the doors goes towards his desk.

Tsukiyama smiles and looks at Kaneki, then he turns to check the time on his phone.

11:30.. Should I go by Kaneki and Hide’s apartment? I guess there’s no harm in trying…

He grabs the folded up piece of paper with Kaneki’s address out of his pocket and follows the instructions of how to get there.

 _Here we are,_ Tsukiyama looks at the door.

He pushes the doorbell.

Ding

There’s shuffling within the apartment.

The door opens to reveal the small ginger.

“Oh, it’s you again.” Hide looks very unimpressed. “If you’re looking for Kaneki… he hasn’t been here for a while and I don’t know when he’s coming back…”

“I know where he is. He’s been staying with me.”

Hide’s face begins to flush.

“But, that’s not what I want to talk about right now, Hide.”

Hide leans on the door frame, and crosses his arms.

“What is it..”

Tsukiyama clears his throat, “Do..You know about the loan?”

Hide looks up at Tsukiyama with worry in his eyes.

“What happened?”

“So you do know?"

“Of course I know.. He was my best friend before he was your boyfriend ya know… I know about his deal with that company.”

“Was? Was your best friend? Where’d you get that idea? Did he ever say that he didn’t want to be your friend?”

Hide looks down, “I- really fucked up, I didn’t think he’d want to be friends with me anymore..”

“Hide, you’ve been friends with him for a long time, I think he can forgive you..”

He looks up at Tsukiyama, “Enough of that now.. What happened with the company?”

Tsukiyama looks to the side and frowns, “They visited him...A couple days ago. He had bruises and cuts all over his body Hide…”

Hide put his hand on his forehead, “Shit..I- didn’t think it would get this bad.. We need to help him..”

Tsukiyama rolls his eyes, “That’s why I’m here…”

Hide realizes that they’re still at the door, and gestures Tsukiyama to come inside.

He sits on the couch, cupping his hands together, thinking.

“How much does he owe?”

“Sixteen-thousand…”

Tsukiyama sits and stares off into space.

_Sixteen-thousand….Kaneki, you’re in deep shit._

“He is in deep shit..” Hide mutters,

_Well… I guess we sort of think the same?_

“Do.. You know how much he’s saved up?”

Hide ponders, “Uhh..I’m not sure..Maybe six-thousand? five-thousand dollars?

“That takes work.. He must have had more than one job?”

Hide nods, “Yeah...But he had to quit since his own business was booming..”

He really wants to help Kaneki with the payment, his family is very wealthy and it wouldn’t affect him but Kaneki would never agree..

Tsukiyama has an idea, but before he can say what's on his mind he hears the door open.

Hide and Tsukiyama look towards the door and find Kaneki standing there.

Tsukiyama instantly notices an awkward presence between Hide and Kaneki.

Kaneki looks over to Hide and smiles, “Hey.. Hide…”

Then, Kaneki realizes he totally forgot to greet his own boyfriend.

“Oh shit, Hey Tsukiyama-san….”

Tsukiyama stands up and walks towards Kaneki, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be in another room…”

As he walks to the other room he pauses to see Hide give him a thumbs up before heading into the other room.

 _They need to talk this out,_ he sits on a bed in a room that looks like it would be Kaneki’s

\------------------------------------------------------

“So, what were you two talking about?”, Kaneki asks as he heads towards him.

“Oh, nothing much…Just stuff...”,

Kaneki smirks and sits closer to Hide.

“Interesting...stuff..” Kaneki says.

Hide looks away, “I’m really sorry about what happened…”

Kaneki smiles faintly. “Its all good.. I think I overreacted..”

Hide turns back to face Kaneki, “No… you didn’t, I really shouldn’t have done that. We’ve been friends for so long and putting that on you… Not cool on my part.”

“You shouldn’t be so upset Hide… I overreacted… It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Kaneki, I fucking kissed you.. And I knew you had a boyfriend and everything.. I got jealous.. I thought that if I kissed you it would bring out feelings but… It didn’t and I fucked everything up and I’m a huge idiot..-”

Kaneki pulls Hide in for a hug.

“I forgive you..”

They stay like that for a couple seconds,

_How could I ever hate you Hide?_

They stop hugging and Hide looks at Kaneki with a huge grin on his face.

“We’re going to help you..”

Kaneki is confused, “Help? With what..?”

“Tsukiyama told me about what happened…”

Kaneki stares at the ground, “Oh…”

_Is that the reason why he came here? To tell Hide what happened?_

Hide nudges Kaneki, “Yeah… But, it’s okay because we’re going to help.”

“Help? Help how?”

Hide thinks of what to say, but it comes out totally wrong.

“We’re going to help you...With the power of friendship..”

Kaneki stares at Hide unimpressed.

Hide crosses his arms, “I tried..”

“I’m sorry Hide, but I don’t think our friendship is going to magically make my debt disappear…”

As Hide stumbles with his words, the door opens and Tsukiyama walks up to Kaneki.

“I have an idea that might just work..” He takes Kaneki’s hand, “But we need your help too..”

Tsukiyama explains the plan in fine detail, and Hide and Kaneki listen closely to what he says.

When Tsukiyama stops talking he looks at Kaneki.

Tsukiyama sighs, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.. I can get more help..”

Kaneki stares into Tsukiyama’s violet eyes, “No..I can do this..”

_But can I? Can I face my greatest fear? Can I face Jason?_


	8. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has to face his fears, stand up to Jason. But can he do that without getting himself killed?

Kaneki looks at the clock again, _12:30 p.m._

Usually, a couple customers would’ve been through by now… But no one had come in yet.

His hands are shaking, he doesn’t want to wait any longer.

 _They should’ve come by now, isn't it time for me to pay?_  

Kaneki sweats nervously, he’s working on a stencil, and wipes the sweat from his brow.

Tsukiyama and Hide are nearby, on the look out for Jason and his gang.

_They still aren’t here……_

He is breathing heavily, and taps his feet on the black and white checkered flooring of the shop.

Kaneki begins to tap his pencil on the desk rapidly. Without realizing it, he throws the pencil across the room.

“Fuck...”, he gets up to retrieve his pencil.

_Relax, Kaneki. You can do this… If Hide says you can… If Tsukiyama says you can… Kaneki smiles at the thought, Then you can do this._

After shaking off his nerves, Kaneki grabs the pencil and sits back down.

_Deep breaths… Keep yourself distracted…_

He returns to his stencil and is genuinely calm for a while.

Ding

Kaneki’s eyes dart up to the front door.

“Hello, Kaneki… Do you have my money today?”, the lizard man growls as he walks into the shop, accompanied by his two lackies.

 _Jason.._  Kaneki’s whole body tenses.

The man repeats himself, “Kaneki...Do you have the money?”

_I can’t move….I can’t do anything.. I’m worthless.._

“I-uh..”

Just as Jason is about to come towards him, a fist hits the left side of his face.

“Don’t fucking touch him..”

Its Tsukiyama.. Hide is right behind him.

Jason almost falls over, catching himself he starts to chuckle.

“Nice hit…” He gestures to his henchmen.

“Naki, Take care of this pompous bastard, leave Kaneki to me.. Nico, get the ginger..”

Before Hide and Tsukiyama can do anything they’re both getting attacked.

“I’ll make sure to leave this guy bruised and bloody boss!”  

“Anything for you, honey..”

They both move closer to their targets.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naki’s throws are sloppy and uneven, almost like a child.

Tsukiyama responds with a chuckle.

“Who taught you how to hit?”, he taunted.

“Y- You shut the fuck up!” Naki screeches.

“Then make me.”

“I will! You fucker!”

Naki throws another weak hit that Tsukiyama dodges.

“Missed me.”

“Oh, you’re going to get it this time you shit!”

Naki pulls his arm back and attempts to use all his force in his next hit.

Tsukiyama wraps his hand around Naki’s outstretched arm.

“Was that your best shot?”

Tsukiyama, still holding Naki’s arm, pulled up his knee to fracture Naki’s arm.

“FUCK! Ow ow ow! Boss! It hurtsss! Boss, he hit me! It really fucking hurtssss…”

Tsukiyama looks down at the poor excuse for a lackie, “I think your ‘boss’ is a little preoccupied right now… Let me just save him the trouble of shutting you up.”

Naki tries to throw another punch, but to no avail. He makes it even worse for himself.

“Goddammit! I’m gonna fucking get you! Purple guy! I’m gonna rip your fucking throat out!”

Tsukiyama crosses his arms, and frowns, “Awww..Well it’s not going to happen today mon ami..”

He throws another punch, knocking Naki out.

“There, that should keep you quiet”, Tsukiyama smiles at his handiwork.

 _Thank god he’s okay,_ Kaneki thinks looking at Tsukiyama standing triumphantly across the shop.

Now, he turns toward Hide.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, it seems I’ll be fighting a fiery red-head today, yum.”

“Shut up”, Hide yells running at Nico.

Nico stands there with a smug look on his face, with his colorful sunglasses fastened around his forehead.  

“Oh honey, you’re going to have to be better than that.”

Nico laughs as he blocks Hide’s punches.

Hide backs up from Nico and tries to wind up again.

“If it didn’t work the first time, what makes you think it will now?”

Hide throws his punch again, and again Nico blocks it.

Nico looks at Hide, up and down, Then traces up to see the annoyed look on his face.

He snickers, “Aww, you’re pretty cute aren’t you? I do like beautiful things..”

Nico smirks as he kicks Hide’s side with his foot.

Hide hits the ground and grimaces at the pain on his side.

“Are you done already? I thought were having so much fun”, Nico teases.

While Nico gloats Hide abruptly gets up and swings his leg around to knock Nico to the ground.

He looks down at painted man. “Do you still think I’m cute?”

Nico leers at the sight of Hide now in power, “Oh hun, this makes you sexy..Very sexy..”

Hide clicks his tongue and looks at the sickening sight of the guy.

“Wow, you really are a disgusting asshole.”

Hide kicks Nico right in the stomach.

Nico rolls onto his side, writhing in pain.

“Guilty..” he coughs, and blood spews from his mouth.

Nico passes out, with a crazed grin on his face.

Hide shivers a little and walks away from the perverted clown.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneki snaps out of his daze, remembering the conflict that was right in front of him.

“Oh Kaneki….I hate to do this but… It has to be done..”

Jason shakes Tsukiyama’s hit off and walks towards Kaneki.

_Oh god… Not again… Not again…_

Kaneki cringes.

_I won’t let it happen again…_

Kaneki goes barrelling towards Jason.

“Never again...”, Kaneki yells as he lands a punch in Jason’s chest.

The hit knocks the wind out of Jason for a moment.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it huh? Decided to fight back did we now?”

Jason begins moving towards Kaneki again.

“I said never again!”

Kaneki swings his leg out to kick Jason in his side.

He clutches his side in pain.

“Looks like the dog has bark and bite”, Jason chuckles.

While Jason fumbles to regain his stance, Kaneki rushes up behind him and kicks him in the back.

“mmmm...”, Jason groans in pain.

“Now listen here, fucker. No one beats Me. No one.”

Jason whips around and grabs Kaneki’s wrist.

“Shall we play our game again, Kaneki?”

“N- No!”, Kaneki cries.

“What’s one thousand minus seven?”, Jason grins wickedly at the young man.

Before Jason can get his punch in, Kaneki throws a fist at Jason’s face.

“Gahh, that one’s going to leave a mark…”

Jason stumbles backwards.

Kaneki laughs, “But wait, I’m not done with you.”

 _Just kill him!_ He hears that voice, the voice in the depths of his mind that come and haunt him now and again…

_Rip his guts out Kaneki! Now.. You’ll never have to see his horrible face again!_

“That’s right….” he mutters under his breath. “Kill him….Yes..”

_Yes Kaneki…. Do it! You’ll feel so much better! Do..It…. DO IT NOW!_

“No, I can’t...I- can’t murder somebody…”

_Yes you can Kaneki! You’re strong enough… You can conquer anything… Any rough path ahead of you… Kill Jason…. KILL HIM._

“Kill.. Him?..” he whispers.

_Yes.. Kaneki kill the fucker, the terrible man that ruined your life.._

“Yes… Kill him...Kill Jason…”

Jason is on the ground, still unable to move because of the hit he endured.

Kaneki walks up slowly to Jason..

“Jason...How about you solve a little problem for me, huh?”

He is confused, “W-what do you mean?” Jason inches back from Kaneki, but he keeps moving towards him.

Kaneki’s head comes up, his grin is alarming, almost ghoulish.

He takes Jason’s collar of his shirt and lifts him up.

With his free hand he cracks his fingers.

“Jason.. What’s one-thousand minus seven?”

He can hardly believe what’s happening, “What…”

Kaneki’s voice becomes lower, “What’s one-thousand minus seven?..”

Jason can’t move or talk at all, he is helpless.

“I guess you don’t have an answer then…”

He throws Jason’s body across the room, it hits the wall with a huge thud.

Kaneki walks towards the flung body.

Jason tries to crawl away, but Kaneki catches him first.

“Ah ah ah.. Where are you going?... I’m definitely not done with you yet..”

Kaneki’s hits were swift and rough, you could hear each bone crack as he went in contact with skin.

Kaneki smiles widely, at the bruised and broken lizard man.

“Time to die now..”

_Yes, Kaneki good! Finish him off…. Kill the bastard.. He made you feel weak… Unworthy.. Pathetic.._

Kaneki grabs Jason’s head, “You’re the weak one now…”

Just as Kaneki is about to snap Jason’s neck, he hears a familiar voice.

“Kaneki stop! You don’t need to do this! Its all okay, we’re here now.. you’re safe..”

Kaneki lets go of Jason’s head, it lands on the floor with a thud.

“Tsukiyama.? Hide..?” Tears rush down his face.

“Yes Kaneki! We’re here, right beside you..”

Kaneki smiles faintly, “I’m okay now..”

Tsukiyama nods, “Yes.. Kaneki.. it’s all good now..”

Kaneki’s body drops on Tsukiyama’s.

“I’m tired Tsukiyama..”

He smiles down at him, “Yes I know, you can sleep now..”

 _Sleep.._ he thinks and he falls asleep in his arms.

Hide looks to Tsukiyama, “But is he going to be alright?”

Tsukiyama stays silent, looking at Kaneki’s resting body.


	9. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is shaken about what happened at the shop, but a familiar face comforts him and reassures that he'll be alright.

  ****

 _Where am I?_ , Kaneki looks around.

_Oh… I’m back in my apartment… Where’s Tsukiyama? Where’s Hide? Are they alright?_

Kaneki pauses for a moment.

_Did that really happen?_

The bedroom door opens to reveal Tsukiyama smiling.

“You’re finally awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay… I think.”

Tsukiyama sits on the bed next to Kaneki.

“Is something the matter?”

Kaneki looks worriedly into Tsukiyama’s eyes, “Did I- did I really try to kill Jason?”

Tsukiyama inches closer to Kaneki in bed and holds his hands tightly.

“You did…”

Kaneki looked away.

“I was afraid of that.”

Tsukiyama tightens his grip on Kaneki’s hands.

“Kaneki, he hurt you. You were afraid of him. It’s not like you’re some killing machine… You were defending yourself.”

“It doesn’t feel like it… I took it too far Tsukiyama. Something.. Overcame me..”

Tsukiyama looks into Kaneki’s eyes.

“You didn’t take it too far Kaneki.... Hide and I stopped you before you could. Even if we hadn’t… I know you wouldn’t have killed him.”

Kaneki stared at the ground.

“But I almost did…”

“You have to stop thinking about it Kaneki-kun… It won’t change what happened.”

“You’re right Tsukiyama. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being there for me. Helping me through all of my struggles. For always being someone to talk to.”  
Tsukiyama smiles.

“Of course.”

“I don’t know how I could ever make it up to you.”

Kaneki stares into Tsukiyama’s violet eyes and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses Tsukiyama passionately while running his hands through the man’s hair.

Tsukiyama accepts Kaneki’s kisses, he sits on the bed with him, putting his arms on Kaneki’s hips.

He then slides his hands underneath Kaneki’s shirt and begins to pull it off.

Kaneki sits up, removes Tsukiyama’s purple tie, and unbuttons his white shirt.

Their lips meet again, slowly, Kaneki grabs the side of Tsukiyama’s face, and leads him down to the bed.

Tsukiyama puts his feet up on it, while Kaneki is straddling him.  

Kaneki leans over to kiss Tsukiyama and runs his hands up and down his body.

His hands fall to the zipper of Tsukiyama's pants, he takes them off and stares at the bulge in his underwear.

Tsukiyama stares at Kaneki, smiling, he puts his lips on to his again.

While they’re kissing, Kaneki takes off Tsukiyama’s underwear.

He can feel the warmth of Tsukiyama’s dick against him.

Tsukiyama shivers in delight.

“Do you like this?”, Kaneki asks playfully.

Tsukiyama nods. His face flushed.

“Well, then I think I know something you’ll really love.”

Kaneki positions himself in a way where his head is able to move down towards Tsukiyama’s crotch.

He looks up at the purple haired man before he slides his lips around his dick.

Kaneki rubs his tongue gently across the tip, his saliva coating the man’s hard cock.

“Aaah..” Tsukiyama moans softly.

Kaneki grins hearing Tsukiyama’s soft voice.

He takes more into his mouth, looking up at the beautiful person sharing this moment with him.

Tsukiyama breathes heavily, “K..aneki..”

Kaneki moves his tongue around, then comes back to the head of the man’s cock.

He sucks on the tip lightly, then puts all of Tsukiyama’s cock into his mouth.

Tsukiyama moans quite loudly, making Kaneki’s eyes gleam with happiness.

“Kaneki….I-” Tsukiyama’s flushed face struggles to get the words out.

Tsukiyama looks down at the white haired man, his soothing facial expressions relieve him of all his stresses.

Kaneki continues to gently move Tsukiyama’s dick in and out of his mouth.

“Ah…Kaneki..”, Tsukiyama groans, “more..”

Kaneki gives him what he wants, causing Tsukiyama to moan even louder.

“Kaneki…” His face becomes even more pink, his purple hair sticking to the sides of his head from the sweat.

Kaneki sucks even harder, licking Tsukiyama’s hard-on until he feels the warm, salty sensation of the cum filling his mouth.

As Kaneki looks up, he sees the flustered man’s face turn a deep red color.

“Is something wrong Tsukiyama?”

“I..Came in your mouth…”

“And..?” He wipes the excess cum from his lips.

Tsukiyama looks away.

“I hope I… didn’t… make you do anything you… didn’t want to…”

“No.. I wanted to do this Tsukiyama..Its-” Kaneki’s own face starts to flush.

_I care about him so much, he helped me face my biggest fears.. doing that to him doesn’t even amount to what he’s done for me…_

_Its because I…_

_I really.._

“Its...Because I love you Tsukiyama…”

Tsukiyama stares at Kaneki for a moment, he looks almost mortified.

A huge smile appears on his face.

“I… I love you too Kaneki…”

Tsukiyama gives him a quick kiss on his pretty lips, then gently removes Kaneki’s pants and underwear from his body.

“Do you..?” Tsukiyama whispers, almost mouthing it.

Kaneki looks at the gorgeous man, and nods slowly.

Their lips meet again, taking in every movement they make.

Kaneki moves his hands towards Tsukiyama’s hips and gently kisses his chest and stomach.

Yet again, he marvels at his masterpiece etched on Tsukiyamas skin.

Tsukiyama straddles Kaneki, and gingerly starts to kiss and nibble at his neck.

Kaneki lets out a low breath, and quickly takes out a condom, opening it Tsukiyama takes the condom and puts it on for him, he takes out the lube and coats Kaneki’s dick with it.

He can feel Kaneki shiver as Tsukiyama’s hands caress him.

Their lips touch, Kaneki runs his hands along Tsukiyama’s back.

Kaneki can feel the goosebumps rising on the man’s skin.

He cups Tsukiyama’s face and continues kissing him.

They stare into each others eyes for a moment.

“Tsukiyama..” Kaneki whispers into the man’s ear.

Tsukiyama nods, and positions himself.

Kaneki grabs Tsukiyama’s shoulders as he moves his dick slowly, into Tsukiyama’s asshole.

Tsukiyama gasps loudly and Kaneki stops.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No no.. It’s great Kaneki, keep... going…”

Kaneki nods and thrusts his hard cock into Tsukiyama.

They both moan in satisfaction.

Kaneki grabs onto Tsukiyama’s back as he thrusts further into him.

Tsukiyama can feel Kaneki’s nails dig into his skin, but he doesn’t care.

He continues to thrust harder into Tsukiyama.

“Aah.…”, Tsukiyama exclaims.

Tsukiyama grabs onto Kaneki’s soft white hair on the top of his head, groaning and moaning to the thrusts of Kaneki’s hard cock inside of him.

“That’s it Tsukiyama..”, Kaneki grins with pleasure as he keeps thrusting.

Tsukiyama smiles faintly, and places his lips upon Kaneki’s.

They share breaths as Kaneki slows down his thrusts.

“Tsukiyama..”, Kaneki exhales.

“Hmm..”, he hums in reply.

Kaneki kisses Tsukiyama’s neck, “I love you...It’s so nice to say that now..”

Tsukiyama cups Kaneki’s face in his hands and smiles at the white haired man.

“It’s nice to hear you say it. I love you too… Kaneki.”

His movements make Tsukiyama’s hair stand on end, it's a new sensation to be touched by someone who truly cares about him.

“Tsukiyama….” Kaneki takes a low breath, he thrusts into Tsukiyama again.

He and Tsukiyama groan.

Kaneki fucks him, slow and hard, looking into each others eyes.

“Tsukiyama...I’m-” He gives out a huge gasp.

Tsukiyama can feel the warm sensation as Kaneki comes.

As he moans Kaneki looks at the purple haired man.

He admires his beautiful flushed features, the tired smile etched upon his face, the look of complete satisfaction and pleasure.

Kaneki takes his dick out slowly, and Tsukiyama moves to lay beside him.

He takes off his condom, and throws it in the trash next to his bed.

Kaneki positions himself so he is on top of Tsukiyama again, their eyes level with each other’s.

He presses his forehead gently against Tsukiyama’s, extreme happiness polishes his face.

He then lets his body rest on top of Tsukiyama’s.

Tsukiyama pulls the blankets up to cover them.

He wraps his arms around Kaneki and holds him tight, not wanting to let go of the man he holds so dear.

Kaneki nuzzles his face into the crook of Tsukiyama’s neck, grinning.

Tsukiyama yawns and kisses Kaneki’s head, “For dear life Kaneki.. Don’t ever leave me..”

Kaneki grins snuggled in Tsukiyama’s embrace.. “Not planning to..”

They fall asleep instantly.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hide walks into the apartment and throws his bag on the ground, he sighs loudly,exhausted from a long day of work.

 _Maybe Kaneki will want me to order some dinner_ , he states in his mind as he opens the door to his friend’s room

“Hey Kane-”

Hide looks to see Kaneki wrapped in Tsukiyama’s arms fast asleep in bed.

He smirks at the napping couple for a few moments.

Taking a huge sigh he whispers “Goodnight guys..”

Hide shuts the door slowly, making sure they don’t wake.

 _They sure fucked.._ Hide snickers as he heads towards his own room, trying not to make a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Gourmet_Trashcan and I's fic! We really hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading me and artisticgirl's fic! I Hope you like it!


End file.
